Grøh
'Grøh '''is a major supporting character in ''Soulcalibur VI. He is a member of the Aval Organization, a group of mercenaries who locate and destroy Astral fissures and anyone associated with them. He serves as the main deuteragonist of the Libra of Souls campaign. He is voiced by Xander Mobus. Personality Grøh is a tactiturn man who takes his job as a member of the Aval Organization very seriously. As indicated in his 2P battle intro, he is concentrated in his mission rather than battling "Outsiders" (individuals who get in the way of the Aval Organization's duties). Nonetheless, Grøh is not misanthropic, as he ultimately cares about mankind's safety, and will gain trust in those who prove to be a major help to the Aval Organization. Similar to Kilik, he becomes insane and wrathful whenever he unleashes the power of Soul Edge that is embedded into his left arm. History Main Campaign Grøh first appears watching Kilik fight against the influence of Soul Edge. When Kilik notices him, he has no choice but to attack him. Kilik manages to overpower him, but when Kilik comes to his senses, Grøh warns him ofhis true powers before retreating. Grøh later appears inside Ostrinsburg Castle, where he assists in escort Kilik and Chai Xianghua to Nightmare, before parting ways for more personal matters. Libra of Souls Grøh plays a bigger role in the Libra of Souls campaign, in which he serves as the main deuteragonist. He is first encounter watching the protagonist battle a malfested before "introducing himself" to them. He warns the protagonist that the power of the astral fissures is very dangerous and that they must learn to control there power effeciently. The protagonist will later encounter Grøh in the Gobi Desert, where he is confronting two of Azwel's henchmen. Grøh, alongside the protagonist battleand defeat the goons before Azwel appears and reveals his true intentions to the duo: that he plans on creating a more power version of the Evil Seed dubbed the "Ultimate Seed" to rule over and judge humanity harshly. After hearing this, Grøh asks for the protagonists help in locating any remaining fissure scattered across the world, to which they agree. Grøh, alongside his assisstants Natalie and Dion travel alongside the protagonist towards Ostrinsburg Castle, assissting the protagonist into absorbing the power of astral fissures before Azwel has a chance to harness their power. Eventually, the group makes it to Athens, where they confront Azwel. The protagonist battles the sorcerer, but is soon overpowered by him. Just as Azwel is about to kill the protagonidt (and thus absorb the power of the astral fissures that he missed), Grøh blocks his way and attacks Azwel, impaling him with his dual blades before pushing him off a nearby ledge,presumably killingboth of them in the process. Despite seemingly killing Azwel, it is later revealed that Azwel actually survived the would-be fatal fall and that Grøh's noble sacrifice only merely delayed the unleashing of the Ultimate Seed. Grøh is then listed as missing-in-action by Natalie and Dion, and the twoput the search for their friend on hold until after they deal with Azwel and the Ultimate Seed. After the protagonist successfully kills Azwel and destroys the Ultimate Seed. The protagonist learns from the two remaining members of the Aval Organization that their old friend Grøh is reportedly alive, but has gone rogue due to his hidden power embedded in his left arm. Both Natalie and Dion reluctantly have no choice but to classify their friend as an "outsider" and task the protagonist with searching him down and eliminating him. The protagonist will eventually track own Grøh to Scandinavia, and battle him with his power unleashed to full potential. Depending on the protagonist's alignment, they will either spare their friend (if they are good) or kill him (if they are evil). If the former becomes the case, Grøh will thank the protagonist with sparing his life, stating he is in their debt and that he hopes they will cross paths again in the future. No matter the outcome, Natalie and Dion will also always respect the protagonist's decision. Navigation Category:Male Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Poor